The Last Chocopie
by Naya Hasan
Summary: Satu hari, satu chocopie, satu pertanyaan. Dan Luhan penasaran setengah mati apa yang Sehun sembunyikan pada chocopie terakhir. HUNHAN GS. Oneshot special Luhan's birthday.


**Naya presents**

**—**

**The Last Chocopie**

**HunHan**

**GS**

**Happy Birthday Our Beautiful Deer, Luhan!**

**—**

"Bagaimana aku mencintainya? Aku... tidak tahu. Kau tahu rasanya jatuh dari sepeda atau jatuh dari tangga? Rasanya sama dan tidak sama. Maksudku, rasanya seperti itu, tiba-tiba. Kau tidak pernah menduganya dan itu terjadi, ketika kau sadar, kau telah jatuh tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya. Tapi, rasanya juga tidak sama, karena jatuh dari sepeda atau dari tangga setidaknya akan membuat lutut dan telapak tanganmu sakit bahkan lecet. Jatuh cinta tidak, ia hanya membuatmu... bodoh. Kau menjadi bodoh dan konyol, otakmu mungkin macet dan jantungmu tidak terkontrol, dan sudahkah aku menyebut idiot? Namun begitu, kau tetap bahagia, anehnya, kau bahagia sepanjang waktu. Orang-orang bahkan seakan dapat melihat ada bunga-bunga di kepalamu saat kau sedang jatuh cinta."

"Aku melihat ada banyak bunga di kepalamu," sahut gadis itu, terkikik.

Sehun, pria itu, hanya berdecak. Tidak mau kalah, ia mulai memikirkan kalimat balasannya. "Aku bahkan melihat kebun bunga di kepalamu."

Luhan mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibir. Namun, ia tidak punya bahan untuk membalas itu lebih tajam lagi sehingga ia memutuskan mengganti topik.

"Lalu, kapan kau mulai menyukainya?" tanyanya lagi, sambil tangannya mengaduk adonan telur, tepung dan gula dengan agak canggung.

"Astaga, bukan begitu caranya," tegur Sehun. Dengan cekatan, pria itu mengambil alih baskom kecil di tangan Luhan, mengaduk adonan itu dengan tempo dan tekanan yang tepat, jauh lebih terlihat professional dari yang tadi Luhan lakukan, dan gadis itu tidak pernah heran.

Tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuan memasak prianya ini, Oh Sehun. Ia tidak hanya sempurna soal fisik—tinggi, tampan, bertubuh atletis, pokoknya apapun yang gadis-gadis inginkan ada dalam fiisk pria itu—tapi ia juga ahli dalam soal tataboga. Dan Luhan, yang merupakan penggemar berat Master Chef dan Hell's Kitchen tidak bisa untuk tidak terpesona pada pria itu. Ibunya sendiri, pelanggan tetap di toko kue pria itu, mengatakan Sehun adalah koki terbaik di seluruh Seoul, dan meskipun sekarang pria itu hanya mempunyai sebuah toko kue kecil di persimpangan jalan yang tidak begitu ramai, Luhan sangat menyetujuinya.

Gadis itu memperhatikan Sehun yang tetap tampak tampan sekaligus manis bahkan saat ia memakai celemek dan topi koki seperti itu. Bahkan saat memasak seperti ini, dia terlihat jauh lebih keren, dan _hot_. Luhan sendiri melepaskan celemeknya dan menaruhnya sembarangan di atas meja, sementara kakinya melangkah menuju salah satu bangku bulat tinggi di sudut dan memanjat duduk di sana. Sekarang ia memiliki akses yang lebih luas untuk memperhatikan Sehun.

"Jadi? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" rengek Luhan.

Sehun mengulum tawanya. "Oke, oke. Maaf. Ia menaruh adonan yang sudah mengembang sempurna itu ke dalam loyang dan memasukkannya ke dalam oven, tidak lupa, menyetel suhu di oven. Sebelum kemudian ia mengelap tangan dan berbalik, sekarang fokus menatap Luhan.

"Nah, kapan aku jatuh cinta padanya? Mungkin saat dia pertama masuk ke tokoku dan salah memesan."

Seketika, warna merah merambati pipi Luhan. Sepasang manik matanya yang bulat dan cerah seperti mata rusa jatuh ke lantai, tidak sanggup menatap lama-lama kilat jahil di mata pria yang sekarang berstatus kekasihnya. Ia ingat sekali hari itu, saat ia pertama kali ke sini.

Sebenarnya, ia hanya salah masuk. Atau lebih tepatnya, terhipnotis masuk. Hari itu hari minggu, ia tidak ada kegiatan dan ibunya menyuruh membeli buah di pasar pagi. Ia berjalan di kawasan itu tanpa arah jelas karena ya, ia belum pernah membeli buah, atau apapun. Ia terlalu ceroboh dan pelupa, jadi jika bukan karena kesibukan, ibunya pasti tidak akan mempercayakan amanah sebesar itu padanya.

Dan benar saja, hari itu, Luhan lupa tujuannya semula begitu ia melihat seorang Oh Sehun berdiri di depan sebuah toko kue, menggantikan papan tanda _closed _dengan tanda _opened _dengan membaliknya, juga membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel di kaca dengan tissue. Matahari yang baru muncul bersinar cukup cerah, langit biru dan burung berkicau samar-samar. Pertanda hari yang baik, yang mengakibatkan pria itu tersenyum tidak kepada siapapun, hanya kepada dunia. Saat itu, seluruh pergerakan pria itu tiba-tiba sanggup membuat Luhan menahan napas. Dan seperti tersihir, kakinya melangkah sendiri memasuki toko itu.

Toko kue itu terlihat baru. Terbukti dari catnya yang masih bersih, furnitur kayu berwarna cokelat tua yang masih mengilap, dan hiasan-hiasan dinding bebas dari debu. Luhan memperhatikannya satu persatu dengan takjub sembari membiarkan aroma kue yang manis dan hangat memenuhi indera penciumannya.

"Selamat pagi."

Seharusnya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke meja saat itu juga. Tidak ada seorang pun di situ sepagian itu. Tentu saja. Toko itu baru dibuka satu menit sebelum Luhan mendorong pintu kacanya dan masuk. Ia melongo di tempat, dan semakin melongo saat pria itu, dengan suaranya yang lembut dan senyumnya yang menghipnotis mendekatinya dan menanyakan pesanannya.

"A, _ddukbukki,_" sahut gadis itu waktu itu, setelah dengan susah payah memikirkan satu kosakata makanan di otaknya. Dan segera menyadari ddukbukki—kue beras pedas—sama sekali bukan pilihan yang bijak.

"Maaf, kami tidak menjual _ddukbukki._"

Ya, tentu saja mereka tidak mungkin menjualnya di sebuah toko kue bergaya Perancis macam ini? Dan siapa memangnya orang gila yang mencari makanan pedas di saat matahari bahkan barusaja terbit?

"A-aku... aku salah sebut!" Luhan mengkharifikasi. "Maksudku, aku ingin kopi!"

Pria itu terkekeh, dan itu berpotensi membuat Luhan lebih kacau lagi.

"Lidahmu... ajaib, ya. Bisa salah sebut dari kopi menjadi ddukbukki," ujar Sehun geli, setelah mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

Luhan hanya menghadiahinya dengan tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata siap membunuhnya. Mengingat kesan pertama yang begitu memalukan itu membuat Luhan kembali mendelik pada prianya. Ia menggeleng cepat demi mengenyahkan kenangan itu dari otaknya.

"Pertanyaan ketiga!" seru Luhan lagi, usahanya untuk kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Masih ada yang ketiga?" Sehun mengangkat alis dan berjalan menuju Luhan, ia menyeret bangku terdekat sehingga ia bisa duduk persis berhadapan, dan dekat dengan gadis itu. Pagi itu hujan, dan Luhan datang meski sweaternya kebasahan (yang segera dirampas oleh Sehun untuk digamtung dan sebagai gantinya, ia meminjamkan gadis itu sweater miliknya, yang tentu saja kebesaran). Tidak ada orang lain yang datang dalam keadaan hujan selebat itu, jadi Luhan, sebagai pengunjung satu-satunya memutuskan untuk mengganggu kekasihnya membuat kue untuk bermain 20 questions, Sehun suka maupun tidak.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan menunggu pria itu duduk tenang sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya pertama kali?"

_Konyol, dia pasti segera mengataiku konyol, _tebak Luhan dalam hati. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara memasang gaya seolah-olah ia sedang berpikir. Sebenarnya, ia hanya menikmati kegelisahan Luhan.

"_Chocopie_," kata Sehun akhirnya. "Pertama melihatmu, aku langsung terpikir _chocopie_, _cookies_ kesukaanku. Makanan manis yang selalu membuat orang ketagihan ingin memakannya. Kau, seperti itu. Setelah kau terburu-buru pergi dari tokoku, aku segera berharap kau kembali. Dan syukurlah, kau memang kembali keesokan harinya. Lagi, dan lagi."

Beberapa saat, Luhan kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tahu pasti wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang, namun ia juga tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahnya. Sepertinya ia melupakan keahlian Oh Sehun yang lainnya; berkata manis, menggodanya hingga memerah hebat dan jatuh cinta setengah mati.

Pertama melihat pria itu, ia memikirkan tentang aroma manis kopi dan kue yang baru keluar dari oven, seperti aroma-aroma manis yang ia cium di toko itu. Hangat, tenang, dan menyenangkan. Pria itu, membuatnya kelabakan dan merasa nyaman sekaligus, meskipun itu baru pertemuan pertama mereka. Pria itu membuatnya berpikir untuk kembali, lagi dan lagi. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan kegiatan itu.

Ia mendapati dirinya mencari-cari alasan untuk kembali ke toko itu esok harinya. Dan esoknya lagi. Dan esoknya lagi. Oh Sehun itu seperti candu.

Perlu waktu hingga gadis itu berdeham demi menormalkan situasi, dan mengempaskan khayalannya yang sudah kemana-mana.

"Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya sekarang?"

"Masih _chocopie. _Karena aku sangat memyukai _chocopie, _entah sampai kapan. Seperti _chocopie _adalah kue kesukaanku, dia adalah manusia kesukaanku. Kecuali, aku mungkin sedikit lebih mengidolakannya dari sekedar sebuah kue cokelat."

Luhan terseyum dan akan memukul pundak pria itu dalam maksud bercanda saat oven berbunyi. Sehun segera bangkit dan meraih sarung tangan tebal untuk mengambil kue yang masih sangat panas di dalam sana. Ia menaruhnya di loyang lain dan melepas sarung tangannya saat Luhan kembali berseru.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan terakhir!"

Sehun berbalik, ia sibuk dengan kue itu sekarang namun masih menyempatkan untuk melihat wajah Luhan yang bersemangat. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Jika kau bisa meminta satu hal darinya, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sebenarnya, aku meminta banyak," sahut Sehun. "Seandainya ia bisa memberikanku toko yang lebih besar di pusat kota, mobil, juga rumah... apa lagi, ya—"

"YAK!"

Luhan mendengus dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, membuat Sehun tidak dapat menahan diri dan harus terang-terangan menertawakan aksinya.

"Baiklah, aku serius. Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kau mengabulkannya."

"Hm. Dan apa itu?"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin memberitahukannya sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

Luhan mengerutkan alis. Semakin mengerutkannya tatkala Sehun tidak meresponnya, justru mengeluarkan satu toples kaca dari lemari usai membereskan kuenya. Sebuah toples tebal berisi chocopie. Ia memberikan Luhan satu dan mengambil untuknya sendiri satu.

"Makanlah," kata pria itu.

Sehun sendiri, dengan menyenderkan pinggang pada sebuah meja kecil di depan Luhan, memulai satu gigitan kecilnya. Tampak sangat menikmati.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku lagi," protes Luhan, namun begitu, ia tetap ikut menggigit chocopienya segera setelah berdemo.

"Kubilang aku tdiak akan mengatakannya sekarang."

Sehun mengambil toples chocopie yang tadi ia bawa dan menunjukkannya pada Luhan.

"Aku akan memberikan satu chocopie untukmu dan satu chocopie untukku setiap harinya. Dan setelah menggigit chocopie itu, aku akan menanyakanmu satu pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab. Kau hanya harus menjawabnya, tanpa bertanya."

"Tapi kenap—"

"Kau sudah menggigitnya, jadi kita sudah sepakat. Kau tidak boleh bertanya."

Luhan memutar bolamata. "Tapi kan—"

"Aku akan menanyakan pertanyaanku, saat kau menggigit chocopie terakhirmu," tutup Sehun, terdengar final. Ia meletakkan toples chocopie itu di atas meja. Dan lewat kaca beningnya, Luhan mulai menghitung jumlah yang ada di toples.

"Semuanya ada tiga belas. Jika kau hanya mengeluarkan dua setiap hari, perlu waktu satu minggu agar aku bisa memakan chocopie terakhir?" simpul gadis itu. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aissh, tidak bisakah aku makan dua sekaligus? Aku masih lap—"

"Tidak boleh!"

Segera, seolah Luhan adalah monster pemakan segala yang dapat beraksi kapan saja, Sehun segera menyimpan kembali toples itu ke tempatnya. Membuat Luhan terus-terusan mengeluh tidak terima di kursinya.

Ketika Sehun kembali dari mengamankan chocopie dan memberikan eksekusi terakhir pada kue yang baru dipanggangnya, pria itu kembali pada Luhan. Kali ini tanpa celemek dan topi, kemejanya putih yang ia biarkan kancing atasnya terbuka, rambutnya membentuk poni yang acak-acakan dan ia biarkan jatuh di keningnya. Pria itu menarik kursi di depan Luhan dengan antusias dan tersenyum, yang entah bagaimana terasa janggal.

"Xi Luhan. Jadi, tolong ceritakan padaku, sejak kapan kau mencintainya? Oh Sehun, pria yang membuat jantungmu berantakan itu?"

* * *

Pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang pernah Luhan ajukan, diulangi Sehun setiap harinya. Bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria itu? Kapan? Apa kesan pertama melihatnya? Bagaimana kesan itu hingga sekarang? Apa hal yang ia sukai dan tidak sukai...

Luhan sudah bisa menebak apa polanya. Namun, kian hari ia kian penasaran, oleh pertanyaan terakhir. Rasanya ia ingin memakan dua atau tiga chocopie sekaligus. Satu saja tidak cukup, dan lagipula ia penasaran setengah mati hingga ingin cepat-cepat esok hari datang. Ia sangat menantikan hari ke tujuh. Hari ini.

Kemarin, mereka sudah memakan dua chocopie bersama setelah Sehun selesai dengan semua pelanggannya, ketika mereka tinggal berdua di kafe yang sudah tutup. Luhan tahu, hanya ada satu chocopie tersisa, dan itu untuknya. Entah bagaimana, itu membuatnya penasaran sampai tidak bisa tidur. Saking penasarannya, ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan tersesat ke kafe Sehun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia datang bahkan sebelum papan _closed _berganti menjadi _opened._

Hanya saja, gadis itu tetap masuk. Sehun berdiri di dalamnya, tersenyum padanya.

"Kau datang?" sapa pria itu.

Luhan, tanpa basa-basi, menarik kursi terdekat untuk duduk, dan melipat tangan di meja. "Mana chocopieku?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Sehun terkekeh. "Santai saja, _baby. _Masih banyak waktu."

Luhan melirik jam dinding. "Mana mungkin, harusnya kau sudah membuka kafe sekarang dan langsung sibuk. Hari ini kan Sabtu, dan cerah. Akan banyak pelanggan."

"Tidak, aku tidak sibuk, hari ini tidak. Tidak akan ada pelanggan, kau satu-satunya," sahut pria itu dengan sebuah senyum yang tidak biasa. "Sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu _vanilla late_ kesukaanmu itu."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Luhan atau sekedar anggukan atau apa, Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghilang ke bagian _pantry_. Entah hanya perasaan Luhan saja, ia merasa... ada yang aneh dengan pria itu, seolah pria itu sedang salah tingkah.

Dan ada yang aneh dengan tokonya. Saat itu jam setengah sembilan pagi, matahari yang cerah menyirami salah satu sudut, membuat toko mendapat penerangan sempurna. Meja-meja mengilap dan tertata rapi dengan masing-masing mawar berbeda warna, tampak segar seperti habis diganti. Hal yang amat mengherankan mengingat Sehun barusaja mengatakan ia tidak buka hari ini, entah dengan alasan apa.

Dan ya ampun! "Bagaimana mungkin ada orang membuat kopi sampai memakan waktu tiga puluh menit?!" protes Luhan pura-pura kesal saat melihat Sehun kembali, menyuarakan isi pikirannya yang semenjak tadi ia rancang.

"Kau tahu, aku berjamur menunggumu di sini," tambahnya begitu Sehun meletakkan mug _latte-_nya dan toples di atas meja lantas duduk.

Sehun hanya menyengir aneh, yang tampak dipaksakan. Saat itulah Luhan semakin menyadari keanehannya. Pertama, Sehun tampak gugup. Kedua, setelah Luhan mengirup sekali _latte_nya, ia tahu kopi itu rasanya tidak jelas, tidak seperti kopi enak buatan Sehun biasanya. Ketiga, tidak ada aroma panggangan kue atau apapun yang biasanya keluar dari dapur seorang Oh Sehun. Keempat, ia sudah sebutkan tadi, soal keadaan toko yang lebih indah dari biasanya. Dan kelima, Sehun tidak memakai celemeknya, tidak ada bekas tepung atau apapun di tangannya, sebaliknya, ia tampak begitu rapi dengan kemeja biru malamnya yang digulung sampai siku, terlalu rapi malah. Juga, terlalu menyilaukan.

Lima alasan itu terlalu kuat untuk di abaikan.

"Ada apa... sebenarnya?" tanya gadis itu langsung. Kebingungan. Apakah hari ini ulang tahunnya? Ataukah hari tanggal jadi mereka? Tapi mereka baru memulainya sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, kira-kira.

Sehun tidak segera menjawab, melainkan membuka toples chocopie dan menyodorkannya pada Luhan.

"M-makanlah."

Meski bingung, Luhan tetap mengambil dan menggigitnya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu dengan kue itu. Rasanya masih sama, enak dan manis. Yang berbeda adalah, fakta bahwa, dengan menghabiskan kue ini, ia bisa mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia berikan, jawaban yang membuatnya penasaran semingguan belakangan.

Namun, sebelum ia berhasil menghabiskannya, ia sudah menemukan dimana letak keanehannya. Kue itu sangat keras ketika Luhan menggigit bagian tengah. Dan ketika ia menjauhkan dari mulutnya untuk melihat, benda itu jatuh ke piring kopinya. Berdentang.

Sebuah cincin emas bulat dengan permata kecil sederhana di atasnya.

Luhan terpaku beberapa saat, sebelum—dengan tangan gemetaran—mengambilnya.

"Ini... apa?"

Sehun menggaruk pangkal lehernya, tidak tahu harus tersenyum atau bagaimana. "Aku... aku tidak tahu cara menyampaikannya yang benar. Dan ini mungkin agak terlalu cepat. Tapi... inilah pertanyaanku. Inilah yang ingin kutanyakan, yang aku ingin... kau mengabulkannya...

Sehun menarik napas, lalu senyum yang ia berikan kemudian terlihat mantap. Ia menarik tangan Luhan, mengambil cincin dan menyelipkan lingkaran emas itu di ujung jemari gadis yang rona merah dan airmata mulai merambati pipinya.

"Xi Luhan, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

**—**

**A/N: Happy birthday Luhan! Hahah ini gimana-gimana? Vomentnya ya, sebagai bentuk apresiasi! Dan rencananya ini bakal aku jadikan kumpulan oneshot-oneshot ChanBaek, HunHan dan other couples jadi kalo mau baca, bisa subscribe/tambahkan library? XD  
Terimakasih sudah baca!**


End file.
